


The Right Choice

by bartycooch_jr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angry Remus Lupin, Angst, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Love, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Pettigrew is a Marauder, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartycooch_jr/pseuds/bartycooch_jr
Summary: Marauders era.Genevieve Fawley and Regulus Black have been best friends since they first met each other at 11 years old. Their friendship has stood the test of house bias and increasing tensions due to the ever-present war for four years, but can they continue to beat all odds as the wedge between light and dark tries to drive them further apart?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	1. the letter

Since the beginning of time, people from all walks of life have attempted to take the concept of morality, of goodness, and tear it down until it is an easily digestible definition. Attempting to take a complex and grey theory and separate it into absolutes. But what in life is absolute? How often are the only options available a rigid dichotomy between good and evil?

The age old hypothetical: a man steals bread for his starving family, is he bad or good? Some say bad, most say good. One could argue the collective happiness of the world will increase, his family now being fed. While yes, the other would argue, his family is satisfied, what about the family of the baker? He has now lost money. Who decides that his suffering is worth less than the joy of the man? Like previously discussed, however, good and bad aren’t the only options. 

What if the entire concept of goodness is false? That is to say, what if no one is simply ‘good’ or ‘bad?’ What if the concept of morals and ethics is one that simply cannot be explained in unquestionable, non-variable terms? What if the world has far more shades of grey than one was originally led to believe? 

* * *

_ Vi,  _

_ I hope you can forgive me for writing at this hour, I didn’t know what else to do. Please meet me at Northlake Park as soon as you can, something has happened.  _

_ Happy Christmas,  _

__ **\- R.A.B**


	2. the noble and most ancient house of black

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Genevieve stirs, rubbing her eyes. Rolling from her left side to her right she pulls her quilt up to her chin and buries herself deeper into her bed. 

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

A low groan escaping her lips, Genevieve grabs her pillow from underneath her head and stretches it to cover her ears. 

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

“Fine!” Genevieve yells, shifting slowly off of her bed and crossing the room to open her window. “Someone better have died,” she shouts at the large owl who had been tapping on the glass. As soon as she opens the window the owl rushes inside, landing on her desk and sticking its leg out. “Yes, yes, you’re a good owl—” Genevieve pauses, finally awake enough to process whose owl had pestered her awake at whatever ridiculous time it was. “Kratos?” She murmurs, reaching out for the silvery-grey owl in front of her. The owl’s big yellow eyes staring back at her, he blinks slowly before raising his leg even further towards her. 

Genevieve’s fingers brush lightly over the ribbon attaching the letter to the owl’s leg before she pulls, grabbing the parchment before it drops. With a sinking feeling in her heart, she realizes what she already figured out as soon as she noticed what owl it was. Regulus’s handwriting was rushed and cramped, incredibly different from his usual proper and legible penmanship. 

_Fuck_ , Genevieve thinks. _Whatever had happened, obviously wasn’t good._ Sighing, she reaches out and pets Kratos before he silently moves to the door and disappears into the night. Genevieve closes the window after him, shivering slightly, before exiting her room to check what time it was. _1:12_ the clock read, causing Genevieve’s concern to deepen into a slight panic. 

Shaking her head, Genevieve moves back into her room. Regulus was fine, he had written her the letter, and to her knowledge dead people don’t tend to write letters. Shifting through her clothes, she pulls on a thick blue jumper, black fleece leggings, and a black puffy coat. She slips into her trainers and heads to her father’s room. 

“Dad,” Genevieve whispers, shaking the wizard, “Dad, wake up.” 

“Hm?” The man mumbles, grabbing his wand and wordlessly casting the ‘lumos’ charm. “Genevieve, darling, what time is it?” 

“It’s a little after one,” Genevieve says reluctantly. “Regulus wrote to me, there’s some kind of emergency. He wants to meet at Northlake.” 

“Right now?” Her father groans, sitting up, the shadows of his face deeping at the new angle with the light. 

Genevieve nods, “I could go by myself, you know it’s just around the corner.” 

“Absolutely not, not at this hour. Go into the living room and wait for me. I’ll be down in a second.” 

15 minutes later, Genevieve and her father were heading out of the cozy warmth of home and into the biting, unforgiving winter air. It was the kind of cold that burned your lungs and immediately dried your skin. Genevieve was suddenly very thankful her father wanted to accompany her as he cast a quick warming charm on them both, something she wouldn’t have been able to do had he not been there since she was underage. “Thanks dad,” she smiles.

He smiles back before asking, “So what exactly did his letter say?” 

“Nothing really, just that something happened and he wanted to speak to me right away.” 

The man nods and they walk the rest of the way in silence. Regulus was always a touchy subject with her father, ever since they became friends the very beginning of their first year. Like her, Regulus Black was a pure-blood and his family was listed in the infamous ‘sacred twenty eight’ document. Unlike him, Genevieve Fawley and her family did not buy into the blood purity ideals. Not saying that Regulus bought into it, of course, he had assured her that he didn’t, but the reputation of the Blacks preceded him in the eyes of her father. Genevieve was sure there was something personal between him and Regulus’s parents, Walburga and Orion, but she had never pressed the issue, wasn’t worth the risk she had decided. 

As soon as the pair arrive at the gates of the park, Regulus moves out from the shadows, causing Genevieve to jump at the movement before realizing it was him. 

“Hello Mr. Fawley,” Regulus shakes her father’s hand, ever the prim and proper representative of the ‘Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.’ Genevieve squints at Regulus, unable to discern his facial expressions in the swaying, dim light of her father’s wand. “Vi,” he smiles, stepping towards her. His smile tight and his lower lip trembling, Regulus pulls her into a hug, “Happy Christmas.” His voice is strained and hoarse, it sounds almost foreign to her. 

“Happy Christmas, Reggie,” Genevieve replies softly, rubbing small circles on his back. He was holding on to her tighter than he ever had before, as if he was afraid if he let go he would completely crumble. After a few moments of silence Regulus let go, stepping back he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, as if suddenly embarrassed. 

Genevieve’s father was the one to break the silence, “Son, is everything okay? You scared Genevieve half to death, and I have to admit, I’m worried as well.” 

Regulus nods quickly, before sighing and shaking his head. “No, I mean… I can trust you guys right?” 

“Of course, Reggie,” Genevieve says soothingly, “Always.” 

Regulus eyes her and her father suspiciously for a few moments, and Genevieve feels a chill run through her body. Regulus had never questioned her loyalty to him in the entire time they have been friends, she always enjoyed that special little bond they had. Neither she nor Regulus were incredibly emotional people, which was funny to Genevieve, seeing as she came from a long line of Hufflepuffs (unsurprisingly, Genevieve had been sorted into Gryffindor, the hat only deliberating for ten seconds). It wasn’t that she was uncomfortable displaying emotions, her emotions just manifested differently. Regulus, however, had been trained from a young age that the slightest display of anything other than stone-cold stoicism was weakness that must be dealt with immediately. The friends didn’t tend to talk about Regulus’s home life, she always waited for him to bring it up and never pressed. The few times he had opened up about how he was treated by his parents, it completely shattered Genevieve. 

“Sirius left,” Regulus finally says, pressing his palms into his eyes. 

“Left?” Genevieve’s father asks, confused. “Like for the holiday?” 

“No,” Regulus shakes his head, “No, he’s been… He’s been disowned,” his voice wavers and cracks. 

Genevieve takes a sharp inhale of breath, her father does the same beside her. Neither one of them are particularly surprised, Sirius was so unlike the other Blacks, with the exception of Andromeda. Those two were white sheep, in a family of Black ones. Genevieve is once again, incredibly thankful her father has come along. There was no way she would have been able to handle this on her own. 

“Would you like to talk about what happened?” Mr. Fawley asks, “We can stay here or we can go back to our house.” 

Regulus looks up, dark, purple bags under his strikingly grey eyes. “I wouldn’t want to impose.” 

“Nonsense,” Genevieve’s father shakes his head, “Plus, it’ll give you more time to figure out what you want to say.” 

Regulus nods, stepping towards Genevieve’s dad, “Thank you Mr. Fawley.” 

“Please, call me Lloyd, Regulus. We have been over this,” Genevieve’s dad smiles, lifting his wand between them. With the light now closer to his face, Genevieve can see the redness of Regulus’s eyes, the exhaustion that paints his face. His usually neat and styled black hair is sticking in every direction, as if he spent the night running his hands through it. He is wearing black trousers, a black jumper, and black dress shoes — even in the midst of a mental breakdown, Regulus manages to look somewhat put together. 

The walk back to the Fawley residence is a quiet one, the only sounds coming from the group are the occasional sniffling from Regulus and the shuffling of feet. After what felt like a much longer walk than the one to the park, Lloyd unlocks the front door and opens it, inviting the two teens inside. 

Hesitantly, Regulus steps inside and quietly makes his way to the couch. He has been to Genevieve’s house a couple times before, but never at two in the morning. Genevieve and her father stay standing, looking warily at the boy in front of them. 

“I’ll grab some water, just make yourself comfortable, be back in a second,” Lloyd says and shuffles towards the kitchen. Genevieve slowly approaches Regulus, and sits beside him. 

“Are you okay?” She whispers, reaching for his hand. Regulus says nothing and the pair sit in the silence holding each other's hands. Regulus is, again, gripping onto her as if the second he releases he will crumble into nothingness. After a few moments, Lloyd returns with three glasses of water, though Genevieve notices when her father takes a sip from his cup he winces slightly — Genevieve doesn’t think his cup has water. 

“Alright, son. What happened?” 

Regulus takes a deep breath and squeezes Genevieve’s hand even harder. “You guys swear you won’t tell anyone? This stuff it can’t… this stuff can’t get out.” 

“You have our word,” Mr. Fawley replies, his face soft and full of concern. Genevieve nods beside Regulus, agreeing with her father. 

Regulus closes his eyes and leans his head back, still gripping Genevieve’s hand. He takes a deep breath, and speaks softly. “We were at dinner and Sirius was being… well, Sirius. Mother was talking about how Mud—” Genevieve and her father both wince, bracing themselves for the word that was coming next. Though that slur was common amongst pure-bloods, and even some half-bloods, the Fawley’s never said it. One of Genevieve’s very best friends, Michelle Jourva, was Muggle-born and she was an exceptional witch. 

Regulus notices the sudden shift of energy and quickly changes his wording, “—Muggle-borns are ruining our traditions and are stealing our magic and all this extremist nonsense, and Sirius just laughed at her. Like.. hysterically laughing. But she just smiled, she never smiles, so Sirius stopped. She told him it was,” Regulus swallows, his throat bobbing, “She told him it was time to step up and be a man, to join the fight, to swear his allegiance to the Dark Lord.” 

Regulus pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand and continues, “And Sirius was laughing again, calling her fucking crazy for thinking he would ever willingly do that. Mother said it didn’t have to be willingly, the Dark Lord wouldn’t care. But he was getting marked that night, he was joining their ranks. That it was his duty. He tried to leave, but they…” 

His voice hitches, and he squeezes Genevieve’s hand even harder and without meaning to, she yelps in pain. Regulus snaps his eyes open and immediately lets go. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, Vi. I’m so sorry. Fuck,” and before Genevieve can process what is happening — Regulus is crying. “I didn’t do anything! He was fucking begging… screaming at me to help him and I… He fucking pissed himself from the pain of it and I just watched! I didn’t do anything!” Genevieve reaches for Regulus again, causing him to shudder away, “Don’t touch me.” 

After what feels like half an hour, Regulus’s sobs finally subside. “Regulus, what did they do to him?” Lloyd asks slowly, his face completely drained of color. 

Regulus sniffles and drops his face into his hands, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “They used Crucio on him for… for I don’t even know how long! And I just watched. He was screaming my name and I just… I didn’t do anything—” 

“Reggie, you couldn’t have, they would have tortured you too—”

“HE IS MY BROTHER. He is my brother, and he needed me, and I failed. After they decided he was incapacitated enough to take the mark, they left to call the Dark Lord and forced me to leave the room too. By the time we came back, Sirius was… Sirius was gone. I don’t know how or where, but he is gone. I assume he is at Pettigrew’s or Potter’s, but I don't know. I don’t want to know. I didn’t know what to do, so I wrote you. I’m sorry.” 

Genevieve’s heart fluttered at the fact that Regulus had thought of her in his darkest moment, but that elation was quickly replaced with terror as she processed what Regulus and Sirius had endured. 

“Thank you for trusting us with this information, Regulus. What can we do to help?” Lloyd asks and then lowers his voice, “Are you wanting to escape, as well?” 

Regulus looks up, shocked, as if the idea of escaping genuinely never crossed his mind. “What? No, I… No, I couldn’t.” 

Genevieve’s father looks put out by his response, but only for a moment. He shakes his head, “Of course, I understand, you will be staying here tonight though. For mine and Genevieve’s peace of mind, if you could.” 

Regulus sighs, then nods, “Of course, it’s the least I could do for you. Thank you.” 

“You’re more than welcome to sleep in here on the couch or in our guest room, whichever you like,” Lloyd smiles warmly then walks over to Genevieve, smoothing her hair and kissing her forehead. “Goodnight Genevieve, I will see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Dad, Happy Christmas,” Genevieve calls to him as he walks away, turning towards Regulus the moment he is out of earshot. “Reggie, are you okay? Like, really? If you need somewhere safe… I understand if you don’t want to live with us but I’m sure we could find—”

Regulus waves his hand, attempting to reassure her he was okay. “I’m fine, I’m safe… I don’t think… If something happens to me, I know I’ll be welcome here. I feel like if I left now it would put a lot of pressure on you and your dad. I think my mum expected Sirius to leave, she wasn’t surprised when she came back and he was gone.” 

Genevieve nods, laying her head on Regulus’s shoulder, “You’re my best friend, Reggie. I just want you safe.” 

“You’re my best friend too, Vi,” he replies, and kisses her on the top of her hair, “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” 

Genevieve chuckles and leans further into Regulus’s body, “You won’t ever lose me, but can you promise me something?”

“Anything.” 

“When it comes down to it, when you’re given the chance, you’ll make the right choice? You’ll do the right thing?” 

Regulus puts his arm around Genevieve’s shoulders and pulls her closer to him, “I promise,” he murmurs, laying his cheek against her forehead. 

Genevieve falls asleep like this, lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his heart and the soothing movement of his chest rising and falling. When Genevieve wakes a few hours later, Regulus is gone.


	3. the hogwarts express

_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

Genevieve wakes up right before her head slams against her bedroom floor. Standing over her, hand on her ankle, was her best friend and neighbor, Anthony Williams. Instinctively she reaches for the back of her head and winces as she brushes over the newly tender spot. “What the fuck?” She manages to croak, still groggy and half asleep. 

“It is seven in the morning, we have to leave in five minutes, and you are still SLEEPING. Get ready.” 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

They had to go back to Hogwarts today. Kings Cross Station was two hours away, probably more due to traffic right now, and the train leaves at eleven. Genevieve scrambles to the bathroom to get ready and hears her door slam as Anthony storms out and waits outside her door for her to finish getting ready. Anthony wasn’t a dick, he really wasn’t — he was just  _ so not  _ a morning person, which Genevieve wouldn’t fault him for. 

Genevieve has known Anthony since she was born, or to be precise, exactly 50 hours after she was born. Their dads are childhood best friends, and  _ their _ dads are childhood best friends, and so on and so forth until the beginning of time, probably. 

Stripping down and quickly jumping in the shower, Genevive scrubs her hair and body, wishing she could just use a  _ fucking  _ scorgify spell but those blasted witches and wizards at the Ministry thinks it’s dangerous to allow uneducated children to preform magic unsuper —  _ y’know, nevermind,  _ she thinks,  _ they probably have a point. _

“Fawley! Hurry your ass up!” Anthony yells from outside her door, “Mum is going to be pissed if we are late!”

Scrambling, Genevieve hurries out of the shower, her toothbrush dangling from her mouth. “I’m trying!” she screeches back after spitting the remainder of toothpaste out, “Hard to do when I’m pretty sure I’m CONCUSSED, asshole.” Genevive can hear him groaning something about ‘so dramatic’ and laughs. She pulls on the first outfit she can find, a dark purple pair of pants and a lighter purple button up shirt, and starts looking for her black boots. Thankful for the fact she at least had the hindsight to finish packing last night, she calls down to Anthony, “Come take my trunk to the car if you’re in such a rush.” 

Seconds later, Anthony opens the door to her room, one hand over his face, “Are you dressed?” 

Genevieve rolls her eyes, “Would I have told you to come in here if I wasn’t?” 

Anthony laughs, and instead of removing his hand from his face, he spreads his fingers open and looks at her through the space it created, his green eyes twinkling. “Perhaps, I know you’re secretly in love with me.” 

“I’m sorry, who proposed to whom?” 

Anthony’s face immediately turns a bright red as he lowers his hand, “That was like seven years ago! You can’t hold it against me!” 

When Genevieve and Anthony were seven and eight years old, Anthony very loudly declared to his mother and everyone else within earshot that he was marrying Genevieve right this second and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. His mother then had to tell him that they  _ couldn’t _ get married yet, he was just too young, which caused him to not speak to his mother for two days. It was Genevieve’s favorite memory to bring up every time Anthony got a little too full of himself, which was happening more and more often lately. Anthony is certainly attractive, even Genevieve could admit that — Michelle had described him as the perfect balance of “sweet and sexy” which, of course, went immediately to Anthony’s head. 

He has always been a confident kid, always knew he was cute, but it wasn’t until his fourth year that things started to get out of control. Anthony was yet another victim (if you could even call it that) of the infamous ‘fourth year transformation’ as it had been so appropriately labeled. When Genevieve asked Marlene McKinnon, an older Gryffindor girl, what the fourth year transformation was she just giggled. It was later explained to her that it was just a refrence to the fact that most people got  _ really _ hot before or during their fourth year, which Genevieve decided was incredibly stupid. It would have been equally as stupid of her, however, to not acknowledge that ever since fourth year started her classmates seemed much more interested in eachother than they had in the years before. 

“I can do whatever I’d like, thank you very much.” Genevieve replies as she finds her shoes and Anthony lifts her trunk up as much as he can and drags it down the stairs. 

Taking a deep breath, Genevieve glances once more over her room ensuring she hasn’t forgotten anything and turns on her heel out the door, heading outside. 

“Goodmorning Genevieve!” Alys calls as soon as Genevieve steps outside, rushing towards her and engulfing her in a hug. Alys Williams was a very petite woman, at fourteen Genevieve was already half a head taller than her. “How was your holiday? It felt a little weird this year not spending it with everyone.” The Williams’ had traveled to New Zealand over the Christmas season to visit Alys’s parents for the first time in years. 

Genevieve thinks of telling them about Regulus, but decides against it as soon as she slides into the back seat with Anthony, they’d probably ask why and she promised Regulus she wouldn’t say anything. “It was good! Quiet, pretty boring, but in a good way.” 

Alys hums knowingly as she starts the car and drives away towards Kings Cross Station, only 10 minutes behind schedule. “What classes are you taking this semester, dear?” 

“Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures! On top of all the other required ones,” Genevieve smiles, even though her current class selections made her do anything but. It wasn’t that she hated Muggle Studies, it was actually one of her favorite classes, she just didn’t  _ get  _ it. Unfortunately, dropping it wasn’t an option, just like not taking it in the first place hadn’t been. Everyone in her family has taken Muggle Studies, and everyone in her family had very strong opinions on the fact it was only an elective. Her granddad had recently gone in front of the school board to make the argument that Muggle Studies should be a required, once-a-week seminar during a student’s sixth and seventh years. He, of course, got laughed out of the room, but he had “at least planted the seed in their heads” as he described it to Genevieve. 

“Muggle Studies? What a lovely class, I wish someone else would take that class,” Alys says, flicking her eyes up to the rearview mirror and looking at Anthony. 

“If I wanted to study Muggles I could just go to Nain and Taid’s house,” Anthony mumbles, giving Genevieve the impression this was something they regularly argued about.

The three of them settle into a comfortable rhythm of conversation, jumping between multiple different topics of varying importance. By the time they were at Platform 9¾ Anthony and Genevieve were in the middle of a surprisingly heated debate on whether savory pies or sweet pies were better, they were interrupted by Alys giving them both a hug. 

“Genevieve, I expect you to write us when this one misbehaves,” she points towards Anthony who was already off flirting with an older girl that Genevieve didn’t recognize. Genevieve laughs, and agrees. Alys was the closest thing to a mother figure Genevieve has, as her mother had passed away when she was only three. 

The train blows its horn as a sort of ‘last call’ and Alys gives Genevieve and Anthony another quick hug goodbye before pushing them and their trunks towards the Hogwarts Express. Both teens climb inside the train and start to search for a place to sit when out of the corner of her eye, Genevieve spots Michelle sitting alone. “In here,” Genevieve pulls Anthony into the compartment Michelle is sitting in. 

As soon as they open the door, Michelle is up on her feet helping them with their trunks. “Finally!” She throws her arms in exasperation and crosses them after everyone has settled. Genevieve thinks she looks quite a bit like McGonagall right now, if McGonagall had black skin, puffy hair, and was 15. “I thought you were going to miss the train!” 

“We almost did, Gen slept in,” Genevieve cringes at the nickname and glares at Anthony, he is the only person in the world who was allowed to call her that and even then it is because of a begrudging acceptance rather than actually enjoying the nickname. The first time Anthony called her that, she had made the fatal mistake of actually telling him it bothered her — it was a losing battle after that. 

“Thankfully you broke into my house, you’re my hero,” Genevieve says in a deadpan manner, holding back the urge to roll her eyes. 

Anthony holds up his hands and scoffs, clearly offended at the insinuation, “I did  _ not _ break into your home—”

“You showed up unannounced and literally dragged me out of bed and gave me a concussion!” 

“—the Floo network and you DON’T have a concussion you are so dramatic!”

“Children! Children!” Michelle shouts as the train lurches forward, “That is enough.” 

Genevieve rolls her eyes as Anthony sticks his tongue out at her. Genevieve holds up her middle finger and sarcastically smiles causing both him and Michelle to laugh. 

Anthony opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by a roaring,  _ ‘LILY J. EVANS, PLEASE TAKE PITY ON MY POOR SOUL AND MARRY ME,’  _ and a returning,  _ ‘LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ARROGANT TOE RAG!’ _

“Do you think Evans will ever say yes to Potter?” Genevieve asks, “I mean… he proposes all the time.” 

Anthony snorts, “Absolutely not, she hates him.”

Michelle shrugs, “I don’t know, I think she doesn’t hate him — is just disappointed maybe. She’s best friends with one of his best friends, so she can’t think he’s all bad, right?” 

“I suppose,” Genevieve says, as the trolley witch passes by.

“Anything from the trolley dears?” 

“Yeah, I’ll have a pumpkin pastie,” Genevieve digs through her bag to pull out some money and Michelle does the same. 

Before either girl could grab their money, Anthony  _ tsks _ , “Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you wonderful ladies pay? Make that three pumpkin pasties and two chocolate frogs.” He shoves a handful of sickles into the trolley witch’s hand not waiting to see the girl’s reactions.

Michelle smiles, taking the pumpkin pastie from Anthony’s outstretched hand, “Thank you, Anthony.” 

Genevieve however, was not convinced his motives were out of concern for being a gentleman, “What do you want?” She asks suspiciously, narrowing her eyes as he extends the treat towards her. 

Anthony feigns disbelief and scoffs, “Can’t a man just be nice and buy food for his friends?” 

“A man? Sure,” Genevieve nods, “You? Absolutely not.” 

“I’m hurt, Fawley, truly hurt.” Then, to further exaggerate his point, Anthony clutches his chest as if wounded. “I’m in Hufflepuff, we are notorious for being kind.” 

“I’m still questioning that ruddy hat’s methods, I’m convinced it just has a quota or something so by the time it gets to the last few people it just puts them in whatever houses didn’t get enough students that year. There’s no way it’s so well balanced every—”

Anthony groans, “Fine! I’ll tell you if you stop talking, Merlin.” 

Michelle stifles a laugh as Genevieve snaps her mouth shut, waving her hands as if to say ‘go on then.’ 

“I just need to talk for a long time and don’t want to be interrupted—”

“Question,” Genevieve says as she raises her hand and smirks, “Do we have to listen to said rant?” 

Anthony gasps dramatically, “Why, of course Gen. Are you implying that simply hearing my voice is not the highlight of your day?” 

Genevieve grumbles angrily, but her response is drowned out by Anthony. “Christmas with my nain and taid this year was the absolute worst. They kept trying to convince me to leave Hogwarts and go to a ‘normal’ school, I overheard them talking to my mum about the devil and—”

“Ah,” Michelle cuts through, ignoring the daggers Anthony was sending her way for interrupting him, “So they’re still on about that?” 

“‘Still on about that?’” Anthony repeats, nostrils flaring, “Yeah, I’d say so. They’ve been ‘on about that’ for the past sixteen years.” A short while after Anthony had been born, Alys’s parents had been ‘born again through the word of God’ as Anthony had previously explained. Both him and Michelle had tried explaining the Christian faith to Genevieve, but she didn’t really get it, just like she didn’t understand  _ most _ Muggle creations. Apparently, they (being Alys’s parents) were now convinced that all witches and wizards, including their own daughter and grandson, were evil and had no souls. It was part of why the Williams weren’t very close with Alys’s side of the family and didn’t usually go to visit them. 

“I don’t know why she even bothered going this year, we tried talking about it but she never listens. Before they converted they thought magic was so cool and loved coming to London with mum to experience wizarding culture. I’m just tired of it, y’know? They think we are all crazy, and like to eat babies and shit.” 

That was something that Genevieve always found both interesting and alarming, Muggles and Wizards are incredibly similar and yet both assume the absolute worst, most primitive nature of the other. Of course, the Muggles have the excuse of not actually knowing magic exists, but there was a time that they did know and their opinions weren’t entirely all that different. 

Anthony went on repeating the same phrases: ‘and they wonder why we don’t visit them’ ‘genuinely insulting’ ‘let me tell you, there will be no forced visits if I have kids’ louder and louder each time. As he continues talking, Genevieve feels her eyes and limbs going heavy, and before she could make any sort of effort to combat it, she falls asleep. 

A few hours later all three teens were woken by a prefect tapping on their compartment door and opening it, “You all need to get dressed, quickly. We are at Hogsmeade Station.” 

The trio scrambles to their feet and starts pulling out their robes, Anthony quickly casts a charm on the windows of the compartment so no one can look in and see them. “I’m sorry,” he grimaces, “there’s no time or space for all of us to change privately.” 

Michelle nods while Genevieve shrugs, “Just don’t be creepy.” 

Genevieve slips into her uniform, making sure to avert her gaze to ensure she doesn’t see anything that would make anyone uncomfortable. What is it with today and having to rush to get places? Her stomach growls and she realizes just how little she has eaten today and suddenly they aren’t rushing fast enough to get to the Great Hall. Logically, Genevieve knows that getting there faster won’t make it dinner time any earlier, but that doesn’t stop her from becoming slightly irritated at how long it is taking for the corridors to clear out so they can leave the train. 

“Is it just me, or is this taking so much longer than it usually does?” Michelle asks, adjusting her tie. 

“No, you’re right. Do you think something happened?” Anthony responds, pulling the door open and slipping behind the slow-moving crowd. 

“You mean you didn’t hear?” Some first year boy looks up at them with wide eyes, “There was a fight!” 

Genevieve rolls her eyes and steps out of the compartment after Anthony with Michelle trailing behind her, “Someone got in a fight on the train? How stupid, should’ve just waited until we got to school. Then they could at least have a chance at running away if they got caught.” 

Michelle and Anthony exchange a look before turning their attention back to Genevieve, eyebrows raised. “Should we be concerned that you have clearly thought about fighting someone at Hogwarts?” 

Genevieve laughs as they step off of the train into the cold, wet January air. 

“That wasn’t an answer,” Anthony teases, taking a look around them. Then, like every year, Anthony asks, “You want me to wait for you, Gen?” 

Also like every year, Genevieve shakes her head, “No, Reggie and Marcus should be here soon.” Regulus and Genevieve have a long-standing tradition of walking to and from Hogwarts together, it started back on the boat ride their first year. Michelle, Regulus, Marcus, and Genevieve all ended up on the same boat and even though Regulus was in Slytherin and the rest were sorted into Gryffindor, all of them walking together was a tradition that stuck. 

Anthony and Michelle shot another glance towards each other, but this time it isn’t playful. They speak in hushed tones, and Genevieve can barely make out the words — something about ‘we agreed’ and ‘I think it’s untrue, she wouldn’t.’

“Who wouldn’t what?” Genevieve asks, perhaps a little harsher than she intended, her irritation growing slightly at the fact two of her closest friends were having a private conversation in front of her purposefully excluding her. 

Michelle huffs angrily, “If you’re going to do that, I’m going to go ahead without you. I’m not staying here for a conversation that I don’t think we need to have. I trust her.” 

Anthony’s eyes flash in anger and he clenches his jaw, the muscles in his face become tight, “Are you implying I don’t trust her?” 

“I don’t have time for this, I’m not becoming a part of this. You know my thoughts,” Michelle points at Genevieve and smiles, “I’ll talk to you at the feast.” Michelle’s eyes scan the crowd and she smiles as they land on Marcus who was walking their way now. “Later!” She shouts behind her as she heads towards Marcus. 

Confused and angry at the fact they obviously knew something she didn’t, Genevieve only nods before turning her attention to Anthony who was currently staring at his feet. They stand in silence for a few moments before Genevieve hisses out, “Well?” 

Anthony lets out a slow, controlled breath, “We need to talk about something.” 

_ Great.  _ “I gathered that, what is it? Since when have you and Michelle talked outside of school?” While Michelle and Anthony certainly like each other, their friendship was one made out of forced proximity due to their closeness with Genevieve rather than an organic friendship blossoming. That wasn’t even necessarily the issue Genevieve was most upset about, but the fact that they both pretended on the train they hadn’t talked since school let out in December, when they clearly had. When had they started keeping secrets from her?  _ Oh, Merlin, are they dating? But no, that wouldn’t make sense. Anthony doesn’t want to be ‘tied down’ currently and Michelle has been in love with Marcus since second year.  _

“I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to be mad”

“I will do no such thing, seeing as I am already mad that you two are clearly talking about me behind my back.” 

“It’s because we love you and we were… I was worried,” Anthony protests, his hands going up in a sign of surrender. “Okay, I just… idonthinkyouandregulusshouldbefriendsaymore.” 

Genevieve blinks, her irritation rising. “What?” 

Anthony takes a deep breath and looks down at his hands clasped in front of him, “I said,” he clears his throat, “I don’t think you should be friends with Regulus anymore.” 

Genevieve feels her anger dissipate into confusion, “What?” She was expecting him to say… well, she doesn’t know what she was expecting him to say, but it wasn’t that. 

“I heard some things… Some things he did over Christmas—” The blood that was boiling just seconds ago immediately turns to ice within her veins, the biting cold on the outside matching the chilling terror inside.  _ Of course _ , she thinks. Her heart sinks to her stomach and a wave of nausea passes through her,  _ Of course people know. This isn’t something small. _ “—he got the Dark Mark and swore his allegiance to You-Know-Who and then tortured his brother to climb the ranks.”

Genevieve laughs. 

She doesn’t mean to, but he surely can’t be serious. Like her, Regulus was  _ 14\.  _ People really think that a 14 year old boy joined a blood supremacist group and was You-Know-Who’s right hand man. “What?” 

Anthony falters briefly, his eyebrows furrowed together. “Regulus is a Death Eater,” but it sounds more like a question than a statement at this point. 

“No, he’s not,” Genevieve says firmly, “I know what happened Christmas, Regulus told me himself. He visited me and Dad and stayed the night and—”

Anthony laughs bitterly, “Didn’t realize you two were that close.” 

Genevieve’s eyebrows shoot up towards her hairline, “Excuse me?” She shouts shrilly, heat creeping up her neck.  _ How dare he? _

Anthony groans and runs his hands down his face and throws his arms up, “You just can’t seriously be defending him! Not after what he did! You’re better than this.”

“He didn’t  _ do _ anything,” Genevieve argues, crossing her arms, still angry. 

“Are you saying Sirius Black wasn’t tortured?” 

“No, that’s not—”

“And that Regulus wasn’t there?” 

“No, that’s—”

“And that the Black’s aren’t on You-Know-Who’s side? That they wouldn’t love to see blood-traitors like me dead? That they wouldn’t love to see people like Michelle dead?”

“Just because his parents—”

“No, Gen. If he truly didn’t believe in it he would have left like Sirius. Like Andromeda.” 

“It’s not that—”

“And besides, would you  _ really  _ be surprised if Regulus lied to you about what happened? If the only reason he contacted you after was to control the narrative?” 

“Yes, actually, he—”

Anthony sighs and grips Genevieve’s shoulders, slowly rubbing his thumb across her arm, “Gen, you know I love you. I always will… I’m just… I’m just scared, okay? Things are getting intense and I don’t want you making the wrong decisions. Whether or not he did what everyone is saying he did, don’t you think it’s a red flag that everyone believes it so easily? Don’t you think that’s just a little suspicious?” 

Genevieve sighs, recognizing this was an argument neither her nor Anthony really wanted to have, “Please just trust me.” 

“It’s not about not trusting you,” Anthony says quickly, and Genevieve notices he has tears in his eyes, “I’m scared for you, if you got hurt I don’t think I’d be able to go on… I’d never forgive myself for not doing more to protect you.” 

Genevieve feels a pang in her heart and opens her mouth to speak, but is immediately cut off by Filch screeching at them to go to the castle. They had been so engrossed in their conversation, they hadn’t realized everyone left. 

And Regulus wasn’t there. 

Regulus hadn’t come. 

Anthony seems to come to the realization at the same time as Genevieve does. Shaking his head, Anthony grabs Genevieve’s hand and pulls her towards the horseless carriages.

And for the first time in nineteen trips, she heads towards Hogwarts without Regulus by her side. 

* * *

Having already missed Dumbledore’s start of term speech, the pair of friends rush towards the doors to the Great Hall and part without saying goodbye. 

“What’d I miss?” Genevieve asks quickly, squeezing herself in the space next to Michelle. 

Michelle just shakes her head, “No, what did  _ I  _ miss? I take it Anthony shared his concerns with you?” 

Genevieve just looks straight ahead, just barely able to make out Anthony’s head of hair, he was staring straight at her. “Yeah,” Genevieve says simply after the silence was becoming uncomfortable. 

Michelle nods, “I’m sorry—”

“When did you guys start talking?” Genevieve asks nonchalantly, grabbing a spoonful of shepherd's pie and putting it on her plate. 

“What? Me and Anthony? He wrote me over Christmas holiday, was worried about you.” 

Genevieve nods, her irritation with them growing. After begging them for four years to become closer friends, they finally talked to each other without Genevieve there — w hich under different circumstances, would have made her very happy. It would be different if they somehow ran into each other and started talking but they made the deliberate decision to talk about her behind her back. “He couldn’t have written me?” 

Michelle sighs and pushes her food around with a fork, “He was worried, he didn’t want to say the wrong thing.” 

Genevieve snorts, “That was him not saying the wrong thing?” 

Michelle looks up, smirking, “That bad, huh?” 

But no, it wasn’t ‘that bad,’ it certainly could have gone worse. It certainly could have gone better, though. Genevieve just shrugs and groans, “I have no idea. He didn’t even let me say anything. Just kept cutting me off, it’s like he doesn’t even care about what I had to say.” 

Michelle’s eyes soften as she glances at Anthony who is still staring intently at the two girls, his expression blank. “He’s just worried, Eve.” 

“Yeah, I gathered that. On top of that whole mess of a conversation, Regulus didn’t even wait for me. Like after everything—”

Michelle shifts uncomfortably in her chair, her eyes darting across the room to the Slytherin table, “Yeah, uh, Eve—”

Before Michelle could finish, however, the doors to the Great Hall slam open and the room falls silent. Genevieve cranes her neck towards the door to see who it is, but was unable to see past the Hufflepuff table who also wanted to see who it was. Genevieve heard a footstep, then two, then… Her heart drops. 

Standing in the doorway of the Great Hall is Regulus Black. His face is swollen and bruised, dried blood smeared over his face and robes. There was a small cut under his eye and every breath he takes causes him to wince and clutch his ribs. Why had he not seen Madam Pomfrey? He had to have, there’s no way he wouldn’t have been forced to. But there’s also no way he would have been able to leave without getting fixed up. 

Regulus’s eyes sweep the room before landing on Genevieve, his face immediately softens and Genevieve feels her heart break. He looks so fragile, the past two times Genevieve has seen him he looks as if he is on the verge of completely shattering, a severe juxtaposition to what she has come to expect from him.

Regulus steps forward as if to rush towards her, but something holds him back. Regulus turns to his side and yanks his wrist away from their restraint. It isn’t until then that Genevieve notices Regulus is not standing alone. Beside him is Remus Lupin, a boy a year above Genevieve. His face is badly scarred, but they’re old and nobody knows what they’re from. Remus’s friends (or ‘The Marauders’ as they named themselves, which Genevieve thinks is a bit prat-ish) always come up with the most outlandish stories whenever they’re asked about them. 

_ He tried to kiss a dragon.  _

_ We had a tea party with Acromantulas that got a little out of hand. _

_ They aren’t real, he glamors them on every day.  _

The only new injuries Genevieve could see on Remus Lupin was a small cut on his lip and above his eye, along with bloody, swollen knuckles. Regulus turns towards the boy and whispers something angrily, Remus steps closer to Regulus, his hands balled up at his sides. Regulus wasn’t small by any means, he was around six foot, and while he had the slender build of a seeker, he was not small: however, next to Remus, Regulus looks like he is. The Great Hall holds its breath as it looks like the two boys are about to fight again, but McGonagall and Slughorn (the head of house for Gryffindor and Slytherin) walk in just in time. 

Remus is about to walk away when Regulus, again, mutters something under his breath. Anger clouds Remus’s face to the point he looks almost feral, his nostrils flared and his eyes look almost black. Regulus briefly looks towards Genevieve, his eyes looking slightly… apologetic? Before shifting his eyes towards Sirius, who was sitting a few people up. Regulus’s expression immediately hardens, a sneer crossing his lips. Remus follows Regulus’s gaze and stiffens when he realizes who he is looking at. 

Remus takes another step towards Regulus before someone calls from the Gryffindor table, “Come on mate, he isn’t worth it.” 

Remus looks at Regulus disgusted before spitting on the ground at Regulus’s feet. Anger surges through Genevieve and she goes to stand up, she isn’t sure what her plan is, but she can figure it out as she goes. Before she is able to get to her feet, she feels Michelle grab her arm and hold her in place, “Let me go,” Genevieve hisses, trying to struggle against Michelle’s grip. Michelle just shakes her head, refusing to even let up. 

“Boys! Sit down! That is enough,” McGonagall shouts, clearly irritated, “And another fifteen points off of Gryffindor and a week’s worth of detention for that, Mr. Lupin.” 

Remus just shrugs and shuffles away, as if this whole ordeal was boring to him and he’s just glad it is over. The silence among the Great Hall slowly breaks as the boys sit among their tables, each one bombarding them with questions. Genevieve notices Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have not continued talking, but instead are trying to inconspicuously eavesdrop on what happened. 

“Moony! What the fuck was that!” A boy demanded from the Gryffindor table, forcing Genevieve to take her eyes away from Regulus  who was busy talking to his classmates. The boy who spoke was the aforementioned James Potter who was obsessed with Lily Evans and one fourth of the Marauders. He ran his fingers through his hair, causing every end to stick out even more. Among the ever growing list of things James Potter was known for, his perpetually messy hair was top three. His father was actually the inventor of Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion, which led Genevieve to believe this was a Potter problem, not just a James problem. 

Remus laughs dryly across from James, “Saw the little git in the corridors on the train, sneaking around, asking about Sirius. I told him to fuck off and mind his own business, he wouldn’t, I made him.” 

A second boy across from Remus stares at him, Genevieve recognizes him immediately as Sirius Black. Her stomach knots and she peers past Michelle’s shoulder once again and attempts to spot Regulus, he seems determined to not notice her. As she looks away her eyes catch on Anthony who mouths something to her that she can’t quite make out, Genevieve points to her ear and shrugs. Anthony rolls his eyes and jerks his head to the door and points to her and Michelle, Genevieve holds her pointer finger up to tell him to wait and then turns her attention back to the group of boys on her left. 

“You shouldn’t have done that, Moony,” Sirius whispers, looking over Remus’s shoulder at Regulus. 

“Shouldn’t have done that?!” Remus repeats incredulously, almost comically high-pitched. “No, he shouldn’t have sat there and watched while—”

“Remus…” James warns in a low-pitched voice, trying to keep his voice quiet. 

“No! He watched while you were being tortured. I wanted to do worse, I should have done worse, I was GOING to do worse until that bloody prefect saw us.” 

“You shouldn’t have gone that far, he barely even fought back. That was low, and you know it,” James says pulling off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Remus just snorts and rolls his eyes, “Whatever.” 

A short boy sitting next to Remus lets out a loud laugh, bordering on a cackle, Genevieve knows his name is Peter and he’s a Marauder, but not much outside of that. “So what? You just saw him and beat the shit out of him?” 

“Yeah, basically. I got a few good punches in,” Remus laughs back. Genevieve feels her anger bubble inside of her, and once again, almost as if she can read her mind, Michelle grabs Genevieve’s arm. 

“And no, James, I won’t apologize,” Remus continues, glaring at James who immediately snaps his mouth shut, “McGonagall already tried, but I’m not sorry. I’m sorry if what I did upsets you, but I’m not sorry I did it.” 

“Moony, this isn’t like you,” James says, glancing over at Sirius who was just looking down at the table. “Is this because of your furry little problem?”

Remus guffaws, “Fuck you guys, Wormy is my favorite now.” 

“You’re telling me I wasn’t your favorite before?” Peter smirks before the conversation drifts into preparations for their upcoming prank. 

Genevieve quickly turns towards Michelle to avoid hearing anything that could get anyone in trouble, everyone in Gryffindor learns fairly early on that it is better for everyone if they don’t know anything ahead of time — saves a lot of trouble. 

“I think Anthony wants to talk to us,” Michelle mutters, nodding her head. Genevieve looks up to see Anthony barreling towards them, a determined fire in his eyes. 

Sighing, Genevieve and Michelle stand up before Anthony can reach them, and almost as if they were communicating telepathically, the trio head towards the doors completely in-sync. 

The second they are completely out of the Great Hall, Anthony grabs the girls by their arms and drags them into a broom closet. 

“What the fuck?” Genevieve hisses as Anthony grabs his wand and mutters ‘lumos.’

“Did you see Regulus?” Anthony demands. 

“Oh my god you cannot be serious right now,” Michelle yells, “THAT’S what this is about? He got his ass kicked and somehow that makes him evil and hell-bent on what… ruining Genevieve’s life? C’mon, this is a stretch and you know it.” With that, Michelle angrily storms out, slamming the door behind her. 

“Anthony…” Genevieve says cautiously, “What is going on? You’ve talked to Regulus before, you know what he is like, why are you being like this?” 

Anthony just shakes his head, “I don’t know,” he whispers quietly. “I don’t know why I’m being like this… It’s just… the war is getting bad Gen and I know what side the Black’s are on, I don’t want you joining them because of Regulus.” 

“You REALLY think—”

“No! Not really, when I take a moment to think about it, I know you won’t it’s just… I’m scared.” 

“Trust me, Anthony.” 

“I’m trying.” Anthony flings his arms around Genevieve and pulls her tight, “I’m trying.” 

Genevieve nods, hugging him back. The pair stands like that for a moment before Genevieve lets go first, “I should get back to the Common Room.” 

“Okay,” Anthony mutters, looking down. He doesn’t move as Genevieve walks out and closes the door. 

* * *

“Michelle?” Genevieve asks later that night, sitting cross legged on the side of her bed facing Michelle sitting directly across from Genevieve on her own bed. “Do you think Regulus is okay?” 

Michelle looks up at Genevieve, an expression she can’t place painted on Michelle’s face, “Probably,” she finally says, smiling. “Pomfrey wouldn’t let him leave if he wasn’t, would she?” 

Genevieve chews the inside of her cheek, “I don’t even know if he saw Pomfrey, I can’t imagine she would let him leave like that. She would have cleaned him and healed him.” 

“Maybe he refused treatment,” Michelle shrugs, her voice has the trace of a smile on it, but Genevieve is thinking about too many things to add another one. 

“You can do that?” 

Michelle shrugs, “Muggles can, I don’t see why this place would be any different.” 

“Why would he do that though?” Genevieve asks, rubbing the palms of her hands into her eyes. 

Michelle’s face contorts as if she is biting back laughter, “Maybe he has a pain kink.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Genevieve groans, throwing a pillow at Michelle’s head which she dodges at the last moment. 

“You know you love me,” Michelle says, throwing the pillow back and yawning. “I think I’m going to head to bed.”

Genevieve nods, getting under the covers, the usual sense of nighttime dread pressing down on her chest. “Yeah, me too.” 

The two friends lay in silence for a moment, the dorm’s volume slowly decreasing as the rest of their roommates head to bed as well. 

“Goodnight, Genevieve,” Michelle whispers after the room falls completely silent. 

“Goodnight, Michelle,” Genevieve answers back, closing her eyes and waiting for the sleep she knew would never come. 


End file.
